


Flashbang: Book 2

by LtIrrelevant



Series: Flashbang: A Galactic Love Story [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtIrrelevant/pseuds/LtIrrelevant
Summary: This is the follow up to Flashbang, Book 1.Summary:  A love story told in short flashes and long bursts of Klingon/Human hybrids Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres and Lieutenant Andrea Thomas.  Double the Klingon DNA, double the passion!Pairing:  Torres/OFCRating: 18+/MA/NC-17.  Contains adult language, violence, and sex between two women.Author’s note:  Belongs to Paramount, blah blah blah.  We all know the story of Voyager.  I’ve gotten rid of Lieutenant Paris and replaced him with a more suitable mate for Lieutenant Torres thanks to artistic licensing.  There are some elements that are directly from the show, but a lot is my imagination.  Though there is much confusion as to which year is correct, I’ve made B’Elanna’s birth year 2346 as per her official Star Trek bio





	Flashbang: Book 2

**Book 2:  The Long Run**

 

Part IV:  Unity

Resuscitation  
Semi-charmed Life  
Gre’Thor Didn't Want Me  
Discharged, again  
Morpheus’ Call  
Parental Advisory  
Klingons Do Not Snore  
Happy Birthday, Dreya  
Taming the Chief

Watching Her Sleep  
Wife Material  
Christmas Eve  
A Scene of Destruction and Violence  
Married, Klingon Style  
Ready Room Deja Vu  
Today’s Staff Meeting Interrupted By...  
Here Come the Brides  
A Heart to Heart With the Captain  
Klingons Do Not Get Nervous  
Avowed  
Holodeck Honeymoon  
It’s Lieutenant Torres Now  
  
Part V:  Family  
  
Congratulations, Lieutenant  
Unexpected and Naturally Impossible  
Uncle Harry  
The Parent Trap  
Eight Chambered Heartbeat  
Chakotay’s Counsel II  
The Mill  
Nursery Rhymes  
Your Mothers Need Sleep  
Absurd Terran Customs  
The Name Game  
Beached Klingon  
Due Date  
I'll Have the Next One  
Welcome Aboard the USS Voyager

   
**Part IV: Unity**

 

[I. Resuscitation]

 

The Doctor and Kes already had B’Elanna laid out in the surgical bay when the Captain and Dreya burst into sick bay and towards the body of the Chief, the diminutive Captain supporting the tall hybrid. The blonde was dazed, staring at the broken body of the Chief in terror.

 

B’Elanna was almost unrecognizable, with blood from head to toe, open fractures on all of her appendages, and burns over half of her body. Dreya slumped heavily against a nearby bio bed and covered her face with her hands.

 

“Captain, Lieutenant Thomas,” The Doctor greeted from behind the surgical force field as Kes laid out some hyposprays and unidentifiable tools on a tray. “Lieutenant Torres is stable, but pretty torn up. She’s got broken arms, legs, ribs, and a shattered pelvis. Her lungs are severely damaged from smoke inhalation and half of her skin has been burned. I’m just about to begin skeletal and tissue repair.”

 

“Will she be ok, Doc?” Dreya asked with a hitch in her voice, trying to tamp down the tears. “Please, I can’t lose her.”

 

Her plea to The Doctor had been a whisper, and the Captain looked worriedly from The Doctor to B’Elanna and back again to The Doctor before stepping over to Dreya and enveloping her in a comforting hug. The cool as ice Helmsman was overridden by anxiety and fear, melting down and leaving a flood of trapped emotion to pour forth. Dreya trembled in the Captain's arms, her breathing erratic and her face flushed.

 

“Nobody will be losing Lieutenant Torres.” Both the Captain and Dreya’s heads snapped up to look at him. Dreya let out a shaky huff of relief.

 

“B’Elanna will be fine,” The Doctor said softly, giving them an assuring smile. “She’ll need a good week or so to recover, but she will be just fine, Dreya.” Dreya hiccupped and gave him a short nod.

 

“Thank you, Doctor. Please update me on her status as soon as she’s out of surgery,” the Captain directed. With an affirmative nod of his own, he turned to B’Elanna and the force field around them went opaque.

 

[II. Semi-charmed Life]

 

Five hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty two seconds.

 

Dreya had carefully tracked how long B’Elanna had been obscured behind the force field, barely alive and at the mercy of The Doctor’s skilled hands. It was now 0140 hours and Dreya was beyond worry, curled up on a bio bed on her side. The Captain had left a few hours ago to try to get some sleep, despite also being very worried about her Chief.

 

Dreya recognized that she was exhausted and hungry, but couldn’t possibly justify being so selfish as to worry about her own needs while B’Elanna fought for her life ten feet away. The blonde was tightly wound around a core of frayed nerves, hyper alert and ready. She recoiled and sprung up to attention when the force field suddenly went transparent, revealing The Doctor and B’Elanna. She raced over to the bed where B’Elanna lie, covered in a blanket. She looked so small and fragile lying there, shivering and ashen.

 

“Is she ok, Doc?” she asked, taking in B’Elanna’s appearance. The blood was gone, the burns were mostly gone, and her contorted limbs were aligned again. The Doctor gave her a smile and nod as Kes placed another heated blanket over B’Elanna to help regulate her temperature.

 

“Thanks to my skill, stamina, and perseverance, she’s doing much better and tolerated the surgeries well.” The unabashed cockiness in his reply would have normally been a major annoyance, but it assured her this time. The Doctor placed a hand on Dreya’s shoulder and squeezed it. “She’ll be ok, Lieutenant. You can sit with her if you like.” Dreya quickly pulled a chair up against the bio bed. B’Elanna’s shivering started to subside and a bit of color had returned to the Chief’s face.

 

“When will she be awake?” Dreya spared a look at The Doctor as she smoothed B’Elanna’s hair back.

 

“I’m not sure. It could be in a few hours or a few days. She was pretty badly hurt.” Dreya gave a small sigh.

 

“Thanks Doc. Thank you for saving her.” Dreya looked back down at B’Elanna. “I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it.”

 

“You and Lieutenant Torres seem to be more feline than Klingon, determined to burn through all nine of your lives,” The Doctor joked. Dreya let out a snort of amusement, and took B’Elanna’s hand in hers.

 

“Well, I'm going to give the Captain my report. I'll check back in a bit.” With a nod, Dreya collapsed back into the chair as The Doctor disappeared into his office and Kes left to get some rest for herself.

 

“You know, he's right babe. We are burning through all of our second chances,” Dreya mused to her still lover. “Why are we so determined to defy death? Why, Lanna? What are we trying to prove?”

 

The only response was the vitals monitor beeping in time with B’Elanna’s pulse.

 

“Yeah, I know. Shit happens. But one day- one day one of us might not make it back. Our luck will run out and the Doc won't be able to save us.” Dreya shook her head, trying to will the thought away.

 

After a minute, Dreya exhaled and laid her head on the bed next to B’Elanna, like her love had when Dreya was here fighting for her life not too long ago.

 

[III. Gre’Thor Didn’t Want Me]

 

B’Elanna had finally regained consciousness six days after the accident aboard the Delta Flyer, needing considerable time to recuperate from the multiple fractures and severe burns she had. Upon opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Dreya’s worried green eyes looking down at her.

 

“Dre,” B’Elanna rasped. Pain shot through her throat, and she remembered all the smoke that had filled the cabin of the Flyer before she lost consciousness, leaving no doubt that her throat was raw from copious smoke inhalation. She was also fairly certain that was the least problematic of the injuries she sustained.

 

Dreya sat her up a little bit and a straw was placed against her lips a moment later. She took a careful drink of the water that Dreya had offered her, her charred throat momentarily soothed. As she lay back down, with Dreya’s help, she took inventory at how tired and sore she was.

 

_You’ve done it now Torres. This is just a little too near-death._

 

“Damn you, Lanna,” Dreya had said softly, as she took B’Elanna’s hand in hers and started to sniffle the tears that were forming back. “Please don’t ever do that shit to me again.” B’Elanna gave Dreya’s hand a squeeze.

 

“You can't get rid of me that easily, Gre’Thor didn't want me,” B’Elanna joked, a weak smile playing on her lips. Dreya rolled her eyes and brushed the hair off the ridges of B’Elanna’s forehead before kissing them.

 

“How are you feeling?” B’Elanna gave her a sideways glance loaded with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I was clinically dead for at least two minutes, so I feel fucking fabulous, considering,” she drawled, earning a huff from Dreya.

 

“It was one minute and forty seven seconds according to The Doctor, smart-ass,” Dreya retorted, causing an amused snort to erupt from B’Elanna. The blonde gave her a bright smile, despite being emotionally depleted. “I love it when you laugh.”

 

“I love you because you can make me laugh.” B’Elanna gave her another smile, stronger this time. They stayed there in comfortable silence for a few more moments, still clutching hands.

 

“So, what the hell happened on the _Flyer_?” Dreya asked. B’Elanna lost her smile and heaved a sigh; She really had hoped that Dreya wouldn’t ask, because she didn’t know an easy way to tell her.

 

“The interface link between the helm and the core was faulty. It shorted out and sparked, igniting the tertiary dilithium flow.” Dreya visibly paled and B’Elanna closed her eyes to brace for it.

 

The interface link had been designed and built by Dreya, and she knew the blonde would tear herself apart analyzing where she went wrong and agonizing over nearly killing B’Elanna.

 

“B’Elanna, honey, I’m so sorry.” There was so much pain in her voice, so much guilt and blame. Dreya got up from her seat and started angrily pacing the sick bay. “Fuck, I almost killed you! I-”

 

“Dammit Dreya! Stop that. Stop and come back to me, please.” It took so much energy to yell, but it got Dreya to stop and come back to her side. “You listen to me, Andrea Thomas. I will not blame this on you, and neither will you. It was an accident. It’s ok and _I’m_ ok.” Dreya collapsed back into the seat next to her bed and suddenly burst into tears as she laid her head on B’Elanna’s bed.

 

Eventually, Dreya’s tears subsided and her breathing evened out as B’Elanna simply stroked her hair to soothe her. A smile returned to her face as she determined that Dreya had fallen asleep. She knew that Dreya had to be extremely exhausted to cry herself to sleep. It wasn’t like the big bad tattooed Klingon to have dramatic emotional displays and she knew that it was hard for Dreya to have a breakdown in front of her.

 

“I love you,” B’Elanna whispered, as the gentle giant slept on.

 

[IV. Discharged, again]

 

B’Elanna must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up by The Doctor.

 

“Rise and shine Lieutenants! It’s time to get you out of my sick bay. Again.” B’Elanna groaned and blinked away the bright light that the Doc had appeared to shine directly in her eyes; He was going out of his way to be particularly obnoxious. An annoyed growl issued forth from Dreya, who still had her head laying on the bed. Kes stood close by, looking mildly embarrassed at The Doctor’s bedside manner.

 

“Geez, Doc, could you possibly be any more annoying?” B’Elanna muttered, rubbing her eyes.

 

“Well, considering that you have the capability to program my subroutines, I’d say yes, it technically could be possible.” Dreya sat up, her hair in a disarray of bedhead. She blinked away a cloud of sleep, her eyes still puffy from crying, and regarded The Doctor quite murderously. The lack of regular sleep the past couple of days was making Dreya _testy_. Before Dreya or B’Elanna could open their mouths and say something regrettable, the door swished open and the Captain came over quickly, a relieved smile on her face.

 

“B’Elanna! I’m glad to see you looking better. Just being conscious is a vast improvement. You had us worried.” The Captain observed Dreya’s frazzled and worn appearance and frowned. “Some more than others.”

 

“I tried to get Lieutenant Thomas to go get some sleep in their quarters,” The Doctor interjected, totally immersed in superiority complex mode. All three ladies resisted the urge to roll their eyes. “The only response the Lieutenant would give me was fu--” The Captain threw up her hand to end his diatribe.

 

“I'm not leaving her,” Dreya said defiantly.

 

“That will suffice, Doctor. Thank you. I’m sure you can understand how hard this has also been for Dreya.” She gave him a pointed look, and he deflated.

 

“Yes, well, you’re officially discharged from sick bay, Lieutenant Torres. You can go back to work in four days. Rest and recover in your quarters. You know where to find me if you need anything.” The Doctor turned heel quickly and bolted to his office.

 

“Dreya, try to refrain from antagonizing the EMH. I know he's a bit much, but let's not give him a reason to keep talking.” Dreya nodded meekly and rubbed at her eyes.

 

“Both of you get the hell out of here. Go home and go directly to sleep. You will both eat something,” Janeway said, seeing B’Elanna start to drift off again. “That’s an order, Lieutenants. I don't want to see either of you for four days.”

 

[V. Morpheus’ Call]

 

Dreya carried B’Elanna across the threshold of their quarters, insisting that she carry her after B’Elanna proved still a bit weak and winded on their trek from sick bay to their quarters. B’Elanna tried to complain as Dreya, exhausted as she was, easily scooped her up in her arms with a smirk. If the Chief was honest, Dreya’s strength was a major turn on.

 

After a short debate, the hybrids decided to take a shower and then go to bed. They briefly went back and forth about whether they should eat also, but Dreya was too depleted and frazzled to eat and B’Elanna was too weak and nauseous to eat. After a brief hydro shower, they stumbled into bed, not bothering with the effort of putting any clothing on.

 

B’Elanna sighed contently when Dreya wrapped her naked body around her. The warmth of Dreya’s body, running a Klingon standard toasty 101.2 degrees, along with the security of being in her arms had lured B’Elanna into Morpheus’ lair quickly. Dreya fell asleep easily a moment later, after she made sure B’Elanna had fallen asleep.

 

When they woke up later, feeling refreshed after finally getting some quality sleep in their own bed, they were shocked at how much _later_ it was. They had slept for forty six hours straight, without so much as a single com badge interruption. B’Elanna sat up and stretched as she suspiciously inquired of the computer about their com badge statuses, her eyebrows flying up when it reported that a forty eight hour Do Not Disturb order had been set on their badges by the Captain forty five hours ago.

 

Sitting up and rubbing her face, Dreya instructed the computer to remove the DND order, in which B’Elanna quickly belayed the order. Dreya gave her a confused look and B’Elanna offered her reasoning that they still had two hours to be left alone before people would inevitably call or come to check on them. With a lustful look, B’Elanna added that she’d rather spend those two hours making love to her, and Dreya couldn’t agree more. A predatory smile then appeared on the small Engineer’s face and she pounced on the Helmsman and straddled her, fiercely kissing her with a week’s worth of missed kisses.

 

[VI. Parental Advisory]

 

It had taken only twenty minutes past the expiration of the DND order on their badges before Dreya was hailed by the Captain.

 

“Thomas here, Captain.” B’Elanna lay against her in the bed, both of them still gloriously naked and flushed from making love.

 

“How are you two feeling? We hadn’t heard from you in two days,” the Captain replied, trying to sound like she hadn’t personally put the two day com block on them. B’Elanna’s eyebrows shot up at the gall and tenacity of their Captain.

 

“We’re fine, thanks. We feel much better and rested.” B’Elanna shoved in closer to Dreya and the com badge with a totally mischievous smirk.

 

“Thanks for blocking our badges. It was a nice touch and we spent the whole forty plus hours in bed with each other making up for- Ow!” B’Elanna added, interrupted by Dreya swatting at her arm hard, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping in astonishment. Janeway had gone silent and B’Elanna could almost see the red head blinking in shock at the double entendre.

 

“Uh - You’re welcome, Lieutenants,” the Captain finally managed. Dreya closed her mouth and swatted again at B’Elanna. “Enjoy your next two days off. Report to my ready room, both of you, before you start your shift. If you need anything until then, let me know. Janeway out.”

 

Dreya groaned and threw an arm over her eyes while B’Elanna gloated in her success of playfully bringing the Captain down a rank or two.

 

“I’m sure she could have done without the innuendo, babe.”

 

“Sometimes the Captain needs to be brought back down to the level of ‘Katie Janeway’. Kahless, Dreya, she’s ‘momming’ us to death.” Dreya removed her arm from her eyes and met B’Elanna’s gaze with a smile.

 

“She cares about us and a our well being. I’m honored to have someone who cares enough about me to ‘mom’ me.” B’Elanna was quiet and thoughtful for a moment before Dreya added, “Besides, Captain Janeway definitely doesn’t even come close to Captain Thomas when it comes to ‘momming’.” With a snort of laughter, B’Elanna snuggled closer to her.

 

“Can’t be any worse than my mother. My mother probably would have just barged her way in here an hour ago, while we were still having sex, and commented about how poor my technique was.” Dreya let out a chuckle before she turned and kissed B’Elanna’s forehead ridges.

 

“Well, all we can do is not be like our mothers to our own children.” B’Elanna, suddenly stiff, blinked up at Dreya.

 

“Children? You- You want to have children?” Dreya’s eyebrows shot up at her reaction, but she nodded.

 

“Sure. Someday.”

 

“With me?” B’Elanna softly asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Dreya gripped her hand and leveled a serious look at her.

 

“Of course with you, babe. No one else.” B’Elanna looked away, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

 

“I never thought anyone would ever want to have children with me.” Dreya hooked a finger under her chin to get her to look towards her.

 

“Listen to me, Lanna. I would be beyond honored to be the mother of your child or you the mother of my child in the future. I can’t possibly imagine anyone else I’d rather raise a family with. I want us to have as many children as you want.” B’Elanna nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. Embarrassed, she buried her head in the crook of Dreya’s shoulder and Dreya delivered another kiss to her forehead ridges.

 

“I love you,” B’Elanna mumbled against Dreya’s skin. “Never forget that, Dre.”

 

“Never.”

 

[VII. Klingons Do Not Snore]

 

The lights had automatically brightened in their quarters at 0600 along with the alarm from the computer. Dreya woke to her girlfriend in her arms like she had every morning for the past three months they had lived together and the sound of B’Elanna’s light snoring made her smile. The first time Dreya had told B’Elanna she snored, soon after they became intimate, the smaller woman had huffed in indignation.

 

_“Klingons do NOT snore!” B’Elanna insisted. Dreya cocked an eyebrow and chuckled while she sat up in bed._

 

 _“Do you need audio evidence of said snoring?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips. When she got no answer from B’Elanna, she smirked. “Computer, play audio Thomas five two--” Dreya had been cut off by B’Elanna swinging her pillow at her and both of them collapsing into giggles_.

 

The sweet memory had made her smile widen as she spooned B’Elanna closer and nuzzled her neck to wake her up.

 

“Time to get up, babe,” she said softly. She was soon rewarded with a happy purr emanating from the smaller woman and knew that today would be a good day.

 

[VIII. Happy Birthday, Dreya]

 

The few candles that were lit in their bedroom flickered light against the wall, making their shadows dance behind them. B'Elanna’s body covered Dreya's and she rocked against her in a steady rhythm with the prosthetic sliding in and out of Dreya; Dreya threw her head back with a grunt and clutched onto the sheets as B’Elanna pumped into her hard twice with a growl.

 

“Am I hurting you?” B’Elanna asked as she stilled the cock, looking down into Dreya's eyes and sweeping blonde strands of hair off of her forehead. Dreya shook her head and smiled up at her, the brown strands in her green eyes accentuated by the candlelight.

 

“I'm fine,” Dreya promised, drawing lazy shapes with her finger on B'Elanna's back. “I’m a Klingon, I can take it.” B’Elanna kissed her forehead before she buried her face in Dreya's shoulder and continued rocking in and out of Dreya. None of B’Elanna’s fantasies about using this on Dreya came close to how amazing it felt to be this deep inside of her. She was shy about asking to use it on Dreya, but was overjoyed when she agreed to let her make love to her with it.

 

“Happy Birthday baby, I love you,” B'Elanna breathed, kissing along Dreya's chest while running a hand down her side. Dreya grabbed onto B’Elanna’s hips and grinded hard against her. B’Elanna returned her lips to Dreya's with a moan.

 

“Kahless, make me come, Lanna,” Dreya said with a moan of her own. “I’m so close!”

 

B’Elanna picked up the pace, dipping in and out of Dreya hard and fast. Dreya had now latched onto her back and the Chief could feel the trickles of blood running down her sides and shoulders. She was dangerously close to coming herself, burying the prosthetic in Dreya to the hilt. Dreya was now breathing in ragged gasps and B’Elanna could feel her womb quivering, her orgasm imminent. With a strangled grunt, she pumped into Dreya hard four more times, not sure how much longer she’d be able to last. Right then, her lover came, contracting all around the prosthetic and the sensation sent B’Elanna into her own intense orgasm. When she could finally move, she pulled out of her, kissed her, and collapsed against Dreya, lulled into semi-consciousness by the vaguely labored breathing of her partner.

 

As they lay there silently, drifting off into sleep in each other’s arms, B’Elanna gave thanks to Kahless for sending her such an amazing, beautiful, caring warrior to love.

 

[IX. Taming the Chief]

 

The Chief had been alone, stuffed into a tiny access alcove in Jeffries tube 77-Delta, about to finish up a relatively mundane circuit replacement job. Sure, she could have put any of her crew on this menial job, but it was slow for once in the department and she was bored. It seemed easier to just take the job and do it to spare the complaining from her human crew later about how damn hot it is here.

 

This particular Jeffries tube was always blazing hot, and although her Klingon physiology tolerated heat much better than her human counterparts, she had ditched her uniform jacket as the sweat started to pool on her face and arms. She admonished herself when she briefly considered pawning this off on Vorik to finish on alpha shift tomorrow, since he could also tolerate the heat. She wouldn’t be much of a chief if she did that though.

 

Besides, she had always enjoyed getting her hands dirty.

 

She hadn’t been paying attention to the fact that it was now into beta shift and she hadn’t expected two beta shift engineers to suddenly enter the nearest junction of the Jeffries tube system. Instinctively, she crouched low in her workspace, not really in the mood for interaction.

 

They started to walk past where she was hidden, oblivious to her presence. She recognized the two women - Ensigns James and Drake.

 

“Have you been under a damn rock the past, like, year?” James squawked, her left hand flailing in astonishment. “I told you, she’s off limits. She lives with Lieutenant Thomas, for fuck’s sake.” B’Elanna’s face contorted in anger as she realized they were talking about her and Dreya. The sense of deja vu was not lost on her as she recalled the incident with the DeLaney twins.

 

“I don’t care. She’s so sexy and worth the rejection.” B’Elanna shuddered and resisted the urge to loudly groan in disgust at Drake’s objectification of her. Since when did she become a desired sex object amongst the contingent of lesbian human engineers?

 

“I’m telling you - I wouldn’t. You may think that you can tame her but you can’t. Only Lieutenant Thomas can because she's strong enough to handle her. Even if she wasn’t practically married to Thomas, you wouldn’t stand a chance. She’d rip you the hell apart.”

 

Tame me? _Practically married?_

 

The two continued to bicker as they disappeared down the tubeway and out of range.

 

Married.

 

She let the thought roll around on her tongue and it was as if she was suddenly gifted with an epiphany.

 

[X. Watching Her Sleep]

 

B’Elanna had been wide awake at 0500, not able to fall back asleep after abruptly waking from an odd dream. She took the rare opportunity to watch Dreya sleep before her alarm was due to wake them up in another hour. Dreya was one of those blasted morning people, usually awake before the alarm, where as B’Elanna could sleep through a damn red alert. The blonde was also a very light sleeper, so B'Elanna dare not move if she didn't want to wake her up.

 

Dreya twitched in her sleep, and B’Elanna wondered what she was dreaming about. Her face was less tense and less serious than it was when she was awake; Dreya seemed younger and surprisingly vulnerable. B'Elanna was honored to have the privilege of seeing this private, delicate version of Dreya that no one else got to see. She loved this woman with a passion that she didn't even know existed and trusted Dreya more than she trusted herself sometimes.

 

She wanted to wake up to Dreya every morning forever and wanted to be held by her and hold her every night. The depth of their love had surprised them both over the past 15 months and it was only logical that they take the next step in their life together.

 

Kahless help her, B’Elanna was going to ask Dreya to marry her.

 

[XI. Wife Material]

 

B’Elanna made a beeline out of Engineering right at 1155 hours, when the computer alerted her that Harry had left the Bridge and was en route to the mess hall. She was on a mission, and the next part of her mission required her to talk to Harry.

 

“Starfleet!” she yelled out as she approached the mess hall and saw him coming the other way towards the entrance. Harry slowed down and waited for her to catch up.

 

“Hey Maquis. What are you so excited about?” B’Elanna followed him in through the doors, but pulled him aside a bit as soon as they were through.

 

“Listen, Harry, I need to talk to you.” The mildly frantic look on her face worried him, but he nodded.

 

“What’s wrong, B’Elanna? Is Dreya alright?” The Chief ran a hand through her hair and let out a huff.

 

“Yeah, she's fine. Everything's fine. It's better than fine,” she responded. Harry was utterly perplexed.

 

“Maquis, what the hell is going on?” B’Elanna let out a sound between a sob and a laugh.

 

“I'm going to ask her to marry me, Starfleet.” Harry’s face lit up and he threw his hands in the air.

 

“It's about time!” he exclaimed loudly, causing several people to turn their direction. B’Elanna waved off his jibe and straightened up her collar nervously. Harry then reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. “Im very happy for you guys.”

 

“Thanks, Starfleet. I just hope she says yes.” Harry gave her an incredulous look.

 

“You know she will.” B’Elanna nodded, feeling more confident.

 

“Well, I need to go talk to the Captain. I hope she shares your optimism.” Harry dismissed the thought with a flick of his hand.

 

“I’m sure the Captain will approve,” he assured her. With nothing more than another nod, she turned and left for the Ready Room.

 

[XII. Christmas Eve]   

 

Christmas was tomorrow, and while _Voyager_ was far from their families, Christmas dinners, and holiday cheer, B’Elanna and Dreya were feeling festive. They had replicated a small tree and decorated it with lights, baubles, and a gold star on top; A few wrapped presents sat underneath.

 

B’Elanna had initially been hesitant to allow a tree, but Dreya had been insistent, explaining that Christmas was Alex’s favorite holiday and she wanted to continue to honor this as she had before she came aboard _Voyager_. Dreya was in the kitchen preparing dinner when B’Elanna came through from the bedroom.

 

“Hi sweetheart. What are you up to?” Dreya asked, as the smaller woman snuggled up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“I’m a Klingon. I’m hungry and I came to see what was for dinner,” B’Elanna joked, peering over the taller woman’s shoulder and giving her neck a quick kiss. Dreya turned around in her embrace and smiled down at B’Elanna before cupping her face in her hands and kissing her forehead ridges.

 

“Am I just a food dispenser for you? Maybe you should live with Neelix,” Dreya returned, rolling her eyes.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think the sex with Neelix would be as amazing,” B’Elanna snorted, sending Dreya into a fit of laughter. The laughter faded and B’Elanna looked into her eyes, bright with mirth, and kept her gaze for a full minute before kissing her gently. “Besides, you’re not just a cook or a sex machine. You’re my _everything_.”

 

“And you’re my whole life, Lanna,” Dreya responded. “I literally owe my life to you.”

 

“Good, then it will make this easier,” B’Elanna said, with a smile. She then grabbed one of Dreya’s hands, locked eyes with her again, and got down on one knee. B’Elanna held up a pair of gold wedding bands in her other hand that seemed to materialize from thin air.

 

“Andrea Marie Thomas, will you marry me?” B’Elanna asked, but Dreya was already nodding and tearfully saying ‘yes’.  

 

[XIII. A Scene of Destruction and Violence]

 

The clock had passed midnight hours ago, making it now Christmas day on _Voyager_. B’Elanna and Dreya lay in bed with the lights on quarter brightness, in which a scene of destruction and violence played. Clothes lay ripped to near shreds on the floor, a broken lamp spewed glass across the floor, tufts of filling from a pillow were everywhere, there was a large hole in the bulkhead behind the bed, and Dreya had her left arm in a makeshift sling across her chest (Dreya couldn’t believe B’Elanna had somehow managed to break her clavicle). Both women had angry bite marks on their cheeks and blood smeared around the wounds, adding to the terrifying scene.

 

This wasn’t a crime scene though, but rather the aftermath of a Klingon marriage oath.

 

When B’Elanna had asked Dreya to marry her, she had in all honesty expected them to just be wed in a Starfleet ceremony. The Chief tried to hide her shock when Dreya insisted they also take the Klingon marriage oath, that evening, because she couldn't wait to be B’Elanna’s _be’nal_.

 

[XIV. Married, Klingon Style]

 

Harry's jaw dropped as the pair of hybrids approached the table he was sitting at, armed with coffee and breakfast. As they sat down across from him, he looked back and forth between them. Between the crusted bite marks on their cheeks and the sling Dreya's arm was in, he wasn't sure where to begin.

 

“What the hell happened to you two?” he asked. Dreya rolled her eyes.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Harry,” Dreya answered, tucking into Neelix’s special Christmas breakfast. B’Elanna was more willing to have mercy on the Ensign.

 

“We got married last night,” she said, gesturing to the wound on her cheek. “Klingon style.”

 

“Married?” Harry managed to choke out. The poor Ensign was struggling to comprehend this.

 

“It's simple, Harry. She asked me to marry her and I said yes,” Dreya answered. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. He had already known about B’Elanna’s intentions to propose, but this was not what he envisioned. At all.

 

“Congratulations, but how-” he tried, motioning to Dreya's injured arm.

 

“You don't want to know how, and I don't want to overwhelm you with the details,” B'Elanna retorted in jest, causing Harry to huff in indignation. “The good news is that breaking a clavicle on your wedding night is good luck, apparently.”

 

Harry just stared at the two women.

 

“Don't worry, Harry. We're headed to The Doctor after this to get it fixed,” Dreya assured.

 

“Then it's off to the Captain to ask her to marry us in Starfleet tradition in a month,” B'Elanna piped up. Harry could only shake his head in amusement.

 

 _Klingons_.

 

[XV. Ready Room Deja Vu]

 

With a strong sense of deja vu, the Klingons entered Captain Janeway’s Ready Room and stood at attention in front of the Captain’s desk once again. As soon as they entered her Ready Room to discuss their request, the observant Captain saw the raw bite marks on their cheeks and knew they had performed the Klingon marriage oath. The Captain had insisted that they be at ease and an amused smile crept on her face as she noticed their hands slip together nervously between them. She had read the urgent message from B’Elanna on the PADD first thing this morning and had needed a few cups of coffee to be awake enough to truly understand the context and levity of the message. The Captain had slid the PADD across the table in front of the hybrids and dramatically sighed, once again asking if they were absolutely sure they wanted to do this. They emphatically answered that yes, indeed, they also wanted to be married in Starfleet tradition in front of their _Voyager_ family.

 

The Captain was enjoying playing with these two, but she knew she couldn't deny these two special women their happiness any longer and grandly informed them that she would be honored to marry them in a Starfleet ceremony in one month on holodeck one.

[XVI. Today’s Staff Meeting Interrupted By…]

 

By the time everyone had filed into the meeting room for the daily senior staff meeting, B’Elanna was already tired of the stares she and Dreya were getting; They saw the marks on their cheeks and knew what it meant. Chakotay looked back and forth between them, not even paying attention to what the Captain was saying. Tuvok’s eyebrows had basically disappeared into his hairline when he became aware of their marks and he looked surprised. For a Vulcan. Neelix was beside himself, his spots lightening a shade in his excitement. The Doctor and Harry were the only two that weren’t surprised by this, since Harry had known already and The Doctor - well, he just knew from watching them in the sick bay. Captain Janeway was the only one who was angry though, because her staff meeting was being preempted by the hybrids’ breaking news. B’Elanna let out a sigh, about to say something to restore order for the Captain.

 

Surprisingly, Dreya beat both B’Elanna and Captain Janeway to the punch, standing up and slamming a hand on the table to command attention. After she received everyone’s eyes at her own, she officially addressed and confirmed the news flash succinctly, urging the others to ‘drop it and get back into work mode’. With everyone thoroughly admonished, she sat back down, apologized to the Captain, and asked that she please continue the meeting. After exchanging a look with B’Elanna at Dreya’s odd behavior, Captain Janeway then finished up the last of the meeting points, dismissing everyone but Dreya and B’Elanna.

 

After Chakotay shuffled out last, both the Captain and B’Elanna turned to Dreya and asked her, simultaneously, just what the hell that was about. Taken back a slight bit by both of them zeroing in at once, Dreya meekly answered that their behavior was unprofessional and that she didn’t find the looks they got necessary in a ship’s business setting. The Captain, not really able to disagree with her assessment, thanked her for her professionalism and waved them off to their assignments.

 

Alone in the turbolift, B’Elanna asked her what her outburst in the meeting was _really_ about. With a sigh, Dreya confided that it was mostly what she had told Janeway, but also that she didn’t appreciate them treating their marriage oath like some aberration to gawk at. She quietly mused that she had already been treated like a side-show freak enough in her life.

 

B’Elanna could only nod, knowing all too well what she meant.

 

[XVII. Here Come the Brides]

 

The hybrids were curled up on the couch together, B’Elanna holding a PADD between them. They had been discussing and debating wedding related things throughout and after dinner, a minor spat erupting here and there as they ironed out the details.

 

“OK, both of us in dress uniforms - check. Neelix will cater the reception - check. The Captain will officiate - check. Starfleet will walk you down the aisle to the altar - check.” B’Elanna noted things on the PADD in front of them to both of their satisfaction.

 

“Oh, you forgot one thing though, babe,” Dreya interjected. At B’Elanna’s raised eyebrow, she took the PADD and entered something. “You forgot the part where I change my last name to yours.” B’Elanna looked like she wanted to argue about this point, _once again_ none the less, but she knew that Dreya wasn’t going to concede based on their prior argument about this.

 

“Dre, are you absolutely sure you want to take my name? Because you don’t have to. I would more than happy - and honored - to take your name.” Dreya looked both amused and flabbergasted at the question. A question she had already answered earlier.

 

“ _Yes,_ Lanna. I’ve already decided to take your name. You’re the one who asked me to marry you and I’m going to honor that.” B’Elanna wanted so badly to try to find an rebuttal to that, but she couldn’t find it in her to argue with Dreya. They were already married in all actuality and legality via the Klingon Empire, but such a pivotal moment as their Terran Starfleet ceremony was very important to them as well. She wanted to make sure it was everything her wife wanted.

 

“You win, Mrs. Torres,” B’Elanna lamely relented, earning her a kiss on her ridges from her wife.

[XVIII. A Heart to Heart With the Captain]

 

Captain Janeway pressed the door chime to Dreya and B’Elanna’s quarters and was greeted by the pair of hybrids, who were grinning ear to ear as they welcomed her in. It made Janeway happy to see them happy; The two half-Klingons had matured and grown immensely the past year that they had been together.

 

“Captain! Come in!” B’Elanna greeted with a smile, ushering her into their home and over to the couch where a drink awaited the Captain. They were to meet for dinner to discuss their wedding, but the Captain had also wanted to have a heart to heart chat with the women.

 

“Ladies, thank you for inviting me into your quarters for dinner, “ Janeway said, accepting a glass of wine from Dreya as a hybrid sat on each side of her. “Just two more weeks until the big day! Are you ready?”

 

“Yes, Captain, we’re ready. This should be a piece of cake, considering we’ve already gotten the hard marriage oath over with,” Dreya answered, gesturing towards the scarred bite mark on her cheek. The three shared a good laugh and Janeway’s eyes softened at the women. Even though Janeway had had to lecture, scold, threaten, and severely punish the two, she viewed the two young feisty hybrids as the unruly daughters she would never have.

 

“I want you two to know how special you are to me and how much you mean to me,” the Captain said. She quickly held up a hand to staunch off the words on the women’s lips; She could only guess what they were both thinking about. She sat her drink down and placed a hand on each of the younger women's knees. “I know I've had to yell, order, reprimand, and harshly punish you two, but I need you girls to know that I did those things because I care. Dreya, B’Elanna, you are like the daughters I’ll never have and it is my duty to advise, discipline, teach, and protect you. You two are so important to me that I lose sleep over you and some of decisions I’ve made regarding you.” Dreya dropped her gaze to the floor in thought and B'Elanna remained silent. A moment later, an amused chuckle escaped Dreya and the Captain met her eyes.

 

“You know, I've spent 28 years taking orders from another strict Captain: my mother,” she mused. Janeway's lips curled into a smile and Dreya sighed sadly. “When I was a kid, I always imagined that when I got married, it would be a Starfleet ceremony and that my mom would be the Captain to marry me. My _vav_ would walk me to the altar while my older brother smiled on at me. Obviously results may vary.” She looked away from them and was silent for a moment as Janeway patted her knee.

 

“We all live in a different reality now here in the Delta Quadrant,” B’Elanna quipped with a shrug, breaking her long silence. “But this is our reality, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have marry us than you, Captain.”

 

[XIX. Klingons Do Not Get Nervous]

 

B’Elanna stood on the altar, waiting nervously. She had tugged down on the bottom of her dress uniform jacket a hundred times already, and Captain Janeway gently put a hand on her shoulder from behind to ease her.

 

“Are you nervous, B’Elanna?” the Captain asked.

 

“Klingons do NOT get nervous,” B’Elanna muttered, now clutching her hands together and staring intently at the holodeck door.

 

“At ease then, Lieutenant. Your jacket will be in shreds before your wife even gets here,” she advised, giving her frazzled charge a smile. Over a hundred of _Voyager_ ’s finest were waiting on the holodeck for the other bride to walk to the altar, where the Captain would be marrying them. The crowd didn’t need to wait long, as the holodeck doors opened to reveal Dreya standing in her dress uniform, with a proud Harry by her side ready to walk her to the altar. Chakotay leaned over from where he stood by B’Elanna.

 

“She looks beautiful. You're a lucky woman, Torres,” Chakotay offered with a smile. He clapped B’Elanna on the shoulder and the Klingon nodded spastically.

 

“So beautiful,” B’Elanna whispered. Everyone was smiling (and some dabbing tears from their eyes) as Dreya and Harry proceeded to the altar. B’Elanna’s breath hitched as her and Dreya finally stood together in front of the Captain and their _Voyager_ family, hands clasped.

 

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Lieutenant Andrea Thomas and Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres.”

 

[XX. Avowed]

 

Dreya took a deep, cleansing breath as she stood in front of B’Elanna, the Captain, and _Voyager_ ’s crew to recite her wedding vows. She had been over her vows and how she wanted to deliver them for the past few weeks in her head. There was no room for error on one of the most important days of her life.

 

The Captain announced that she could begin and Dreya slipped the gold band on B’Elanna’s ring finger.

 

“B’Elanna, when I first saw you on the bridge of the _Val Jean_ , running around from console to console and cursing in Klingon, I was captivated by you. Such a dirty mouth on such a beautiful woman!”

 

A few snickers of laughter erupted amongst the occupants of the room.

 

“When I approached you in the mess hall the first time to properly introduce myself, I admit that you scared me. You dressed me down in just a split second, evaluating whether I was a threat. You were so _feral_ but something, my forehead ridges I’m assuming, made you stand down and talk to me. You were so intimidating that you actually had me terrified. I knew I had to get to know you better, though.”

 

An embarrassed smirk on B’Elanna’s face made it clear that she remembered their first meeting clearly.

 

“It took a while to break down your defenses, but it was worth it as we became friends. We ate together, hung out, sparred together, and had in depth conversations about absurd nacelle designs. I realized after awhile that I was attracted to you, most definitely, but I was so hesitant to do anything about it. We had shared so much with each other already that we had never really told others, and I knew that I wanted to be more than your friend because I was falling for you. When we were stuck together in the _Sacagawea’s_ escape pod it became apparent that you held an attraction for me too, but I was still too petrified to make a move. It took us getting embarrassingly drunk at Harry’s birthday party before you boldly made a move and kissed me. That was a slight disaster, but we pieced it together a few days later and got our act together.”

 

Harry smirked at the memory of drunken pool games and ass smacks that had turned into a two day standoff between the hybrids. B’Elanna had the grace to blush a bit.

 

“We’ve been through so much together this past year and half and I can’t imagine my life without you. We built the _Delta Flyer_ together. We ended up in the brig together for two days. I almost died and you saved my life. I barely had time to recover from my own catastrophe before I nearly lost you in the _Flyer_ explosion, but I wouldn’t leave your side. When The Doctor merely suggested that I leave you alone in sick bay and return home alone to sleep I nearly decompiled him. I can’t live without you and I love you, B’Elanna, always and forever.”

 

B’Elanna had now been reduced to happy tears, as were many others in attendance. Chakotay dutifully shoved a handkerchief in her hand and she wiped away her tears. Vaguely composed now, B’Elanna placed the other gold band on Dreya’s ring finger and began reciting her vows.

 

“When I think back to the first day that I met you, I can’t help but remember how much of a bitch I must have seemed like with a semi-permanent scowl on my face. I was floored when you later told me that I, this small angry mutt, had terrified you, the big bad tattooed Klingon. It wasn’t until you confessed that your outer shell was an illusion and I realized how deep you felt under that hardened shell. I was able to evaluate a few things about my own outer shell and let you into my heart.”

 

Dreya lovingly smiled down at her and the Captain looked like she was going to start bawling from the overload of emotion.

 

“Someone once said that you were the only one strong enough to tame me,” B’Elanna continued. She couldn’t see them, but she could practically feel the shocked looks on Ensign James’ and Drake’s faces from out in the crowd as she repeated what they thought they said in confidence.

 

“Normally a comment like that would have triggered an outlash, because I am not an animal to be domesticated, but it seems that they were right in a sense. It was so easy to vent to you about what drove my anger because you _got it_ . You understood my life, my struggles, and you understood _me._ I didn’t need to be a ball of anger around you or justify my problems to you because you had been through them too. The Captain likes to use the dichotomy of fire and ice when she talks about us, and she’s spot on. You can extinguish my flammable temper with your cool and collected head and I’d like to think that you’ve made me a better person because of it. When you were in sick bay, clinging to life, it wasn’t even a question about what I would do to save your life. When The Doctor said I was the only one with compatible blood to give you, I couldn’t donate it fast enough to feel like I was doing enough to save you.”

 

The tears were falling down Dreya’s face now and it was Harry’s turn to supply a handkerchief to her. Tal Celes was weeping openly somewhere and the DeLaney twins were doubly tearful, standing behind Harry.

 

“When I woke up in sick bay after the _Flyer_ explosion, the first thing I saw was you, loyally and lovingly by my side. I knew that I couldn’t live without you and it should have occurred to me right then and there to ask you to marry me, but I needed a kick in the ass and the right time to ask you. I can’t wait to start the next chapter of my life with you. I love you, Dre.”

 

The Captain sniffled back a tear before she put a hand on each other their shoulders.

 

“By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you lawfully married. Ladies and Gentleman, Mrs. and Mrs. _Torres_! Kiss your bride, B’Elanna!”

 

A cheer erupted throughout the holodeck as the newlyweds embraced and kissed, being clapped on the back by nearby well wishers while the Captain and Chakotay began leading the procession out of the holodeck and to the mess hall, where Neelix had prepared a feast for their reception.

 

[XXI. Holodeck Honeymoon]

 

The reception had been magical.

 

Neelix had pulled out all the stops for their special dinner, sans leola root, Kahless bless him. It was surprisingly delicious. Kes had been in charge of decor in the mess hall and it was breathtaking the way Kes had incorporated both the bride’s personalities within it. Harry had been in charge of providing music, and there was plenty of dancing by everyone throughout the night. B’Elanna had personally asked, with no unlimited awkwardness, for Ensigns James and Drake to play the role of bartenders and the drinks flowed aplenty.

 

After quite a few memorable hours celebrating with their _Voyager_ family, the reception was over and it was time for the brides to go on their honeymoon. The crew had chipped in from their own holodeck hour rations to gift B’Elanna and Dreya one hundred and twenty hours in holodeck two for their honeymoon escape. The Captain herself, as the gift to her girls, had insisted that she plan their honeymoon, leaving any and all details as a surprise for the hybrids.

 

As they walked into holodeck two, hand and hand, their jaws dropped at what Janeway had programmed for them. The doors swished shut behind them and the computer announced that a level ten security lock had this holodeck accessible to no one else for the next one hundred and twenty hours.

 

“Holy hell,” B’Elanna muttered in disbelief, and Dreya started laughing. The Captain had given them five glorious days on what appeared to be Asheron IV. It was a perfect destination, with it’s beautiful crimson sky, black sand, and green moon. Janeway had deposited them at an expansive resort well known in the tourist industry for being the most indulgently all-inclusive. However, there didn’t seem to be any other guests roaming the grounds or out by the water.

 

“It seems...quiet,” Dreya tried, her eyes scanning along where an ocean met the crimson sky. “Do you think we need to go ‘check-in’?” B’Elanna nodded, fascinated by a naturally occurring, glowing hot spring she spied in the distance.

 

“Couldn’t hurt to stop by the check-in. If I know Janeway, she probably programmed the minimum amount of holo characters, to give us some alone time.” With a shrug, Dreya took B’Elanna’s hand and they started off towards the main building’s lobby. As they entered the lobby, B’Elanna gawked at the decor. It was, well, lots of gold. Dreya squinted a bit to cut down the glare from the bright ambiance.

 

“Welcome, Mrs. and Mrs. Torres!” beamed a female humanoid with tanned skin from the front desk, wearing a crisp and immaculate white uniform. “We’ve been expecting you and we’re very happy that you’re spending your honeymoon with us!” Dreya gave her wife an excited smirk.

 

“Thank you. I’m already a bit overwhelmed at how _luxurious_ it is here.” B’Elanna shifted next to Dreya in excitement, clutching onto her upper arm.

 

“Please allow me to show you to your lodging.” The woman beckoned them to follow her and they did obediently, trying to take in everything as they walked to their suite. “Halux Organa Resort and Spa is the premiere resort destination on Asheron IV. We have literally everything you could want and need right here. When we say it’s all-inclusive here, it’s ALL-inclusive.” The woman was rather robotic in her delivery of her speech, whether by precise rote or fallacy of computer programming remained to be seen.

 

"We have a plethora of assorted tastes and flavors, and I don't mean the food! Mini golf, go karts, horseback flying, Madam Cherie's galactically revered brothel, rock climbing, mountain climbing and, of course, romantic walks on the magma-formed beaches."

 

“Did you - did you say brothel?” Dreya stammered, her eyes wide in astonishment.

 

“Horseback flying?” B’Elanna murmured, still distracted by, well, everything. The woman nodded and slowed down before an ornate set of doors.

 

“Here you are!” the cheery woman intoned. “Just com the front desk if you need anything.” She opened the double doors and swept her arm dramatically. B’Elanna started to enter but Dreya pulled her back.

 

“Wait - I want to carry my wife across the threshold.” B’Elanna had blinked and before she knew it, Dreya had picked her up, carrying her as easily as one might a small child. B’Elanna couldn’t help a giggle escape as Dreya kicked the doors closed, leaving the uber-happy woman behind. As she set B’Elanna down with a kiss and they looked around, they couldn’t help but marvel at how posh the suite was. Everything about it was immaculate, down to the very last detail. Dreya had to wonder briefly if the Captain had sought out some assistance with the holo programming from Harry.

 

"Tired of white sands and stunning sunsets? Done with the crowded tourist spots? Welcome to Asheron IV, the best kept secret of Gallant Nebula 16. Here, rest luxuriously in the hot springs, watch the emerald moonset in the evening, and dine at any number of our 6-star restaurants," B’Elanna recited from a card set out in the kitchenette. Dreya’s eyebrows twitched up.

 

“Well, there’s certainly no shortage of things to do here, it seems. What would you like to do first, love?” B’Elanna turned to her, looking suddenly feral. She stalked towards Dreya slowly, lustfully, stopping right in front of her. She leaned in towards Dreya, who stood at attention as she neared her lips at the blonde’s ear.

 

“I want my wife to take me to bed, immediately,” she growled. Needing no further instruction, Dreya picked B’Elanna up and threw her over her shoulder, coercing a louder and more needy growl from the little engineer as she carried her into the kingly bedroom.

 

[XXII. It’s Lieutenant Torres Now]

 

A few days after returning from their honeymoon, Dreya was approached by the DeLaney twins in the hallway outside their quarters. B’Elanna had told Dreya a while back about her encounter with Jenny and Megan in the cargo bay; The two were still petrified of B’Elanna and purposely kept far away from both hybrids.

 

“Lieutenant Thomas?” Megan asked, keeping a safe distance back.

 

“It's Lieutenant _Torres_ now, ladies,” Dreya responded. The twins looked dumbfounded and Dreya internally sighed. “The Chief asked me to marry her, so I took her name.” Twin looks of understanding finally dawned on their faces. “So, what can I do for you?” Jenny leaned forward and presented a box to Dreya.

 

“It’s a wedding present, from us!” Jenny explained. Dreya blinked dumbly at them in surprise before opening the box. Inside laid two beautiful silver mek’leths, adorned with gorgeous engravings in Klingon. The blonde gasped and looked up at the twins.

 

“They're beautiful!” Dreya exclaimed, shocked at the thoughtfulness of the gift. “I love them and I know B’Elanna will too. Thank you, Jenny, Megan.” The twins grinned at each other, glad that their gift was well received by at least one wife.

 

“Congratulations!” the twins chorused, before scampering off skittishly. Dreya could only shake her head.

 

**Part V: Family**

 

[Congratulations, Lieutenant]

 

Dreya had been woken up early one morning by the sound of pained groaning and retching coming from their en suite.

 

“Dreya!” B’Elanna had weakly called out, before she heaved again. Dreya bolted from their bed and found her wife vomiting violently over the toilet. She knelt beside her and held B’Elanna’s hair back as the sick woman emptied her stomachs again. Dreya wasted no more time and picked B’Elanna up, rushing her to sick bay and frantically activating The Doctor.

 

“Please state the nature of the-,” The hologram was cut off by B’Elanna dry heaving. “Lieutenant! Lie over here on the bio bed.” The Doctor helped Dreya get her on the bed and quickly scanned B’Elanna. His eyebrows shot up and he looked back and forth between the hybrids. “Well, I'm happy to say that you don't have anything _wrong_ with you.” Dreya raised an eyebrow expectantly for further explanation. The Doctor put a hand gently on B’Elanna’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Lieutenant. You're pregnant.” B’Elanna’s only response was to lean over the side of the bio bed and puke, while her wife wobbled and fainted. The Doctor sighed insufferably, picked up Dreya off of the floor, and laid her on another bio bed before grabbing a hypospray for B’Elanna’s nausea.

 

[Unexpected and Naturally Impossible]

 

A perplexed Doctor, a stunned Captain, a pale Dreya, and a nauseated B’Elanna stood in The Doctor's office, discussing the Chief’s unexpected and naturally impossible conception. The Torreses had asked for the Captain to be there with them as The Doctor briefed them on his earlier scan results.

 

“Lieutenant Torres is six weeks along. In about thirty weeks, she will have a half-Klingon boy,” The Doctor began, looking from woman to woman, like he would at their daily senior staff meetings. Dreya and B’Elanna looked at each other as they realized that, according to the timing, their son was conceived the night of their Klingon marriage oath.

 

“The baby’s DNA coding is exactly half Lieutenant Torres and half Lieutenant Thomas. Besides the obvious question of how, the only other thing I can't explain is where the Y chromosome came from to make their baby a male.” As if the Universe needed to respond, Q had suddenly appeared with a huge smile on his face.

 

“Kathy! Lieutenants Torres _and_ Torres! Photonic guy!” he warmly greeted them. The Captain immediately went defensive and protectively stood in front of the hybrids; Dreya had wrapped her arms around B’Elanna’s abdomen with a defensive snarl. Q had raised his hands in surrender. “I mean no harm! I simply wanted to say hello. I see the parents-to-be have unwrapped my wedding present?” There were approximately five seconds of dead silence before Dreya lost control and the growling and cursing (in both English and Klingon) began. B’Elanna was strangely muted and The Doctor had pressed himself in a corner of the room in a bid for invisibility.

 

“Q, what the hell are you playing at? You can't just give someone a _pregnancy_ ,” Janeway had barked loudly, over the vicious noises from Dreya. Q looked a bit scandalized.

 

“But Kathy, I was only giving her what _she_ wanted most. I gave her everything she's been dreaming of,” he retorted, pointing to B’Elanna. All heads turned to B’Elanna, who now looked furious. Dreya had finally stopped growling.

 

“You _petaQ_ ! How _dare_ you violate my dreams!” she spat, lunging forward. Dreya pulled her back and looked into her eyes with urgency.

 

“You - You've been dreaming of having my baby?” Dreya asked, needing to hear it directly from her wife. B’Elanna’s gaze dropped to the ground self-consciously and she nodded. “Oh, Lanna,” she whispered, hugging her wife close.

 

“Well, it's been grand to see you all again,” Q declared with a satisfied smirk, knowing his welcome had worn out. “Best wishes, Lieutenants, and congratulations. Oh, and Kathy, the offer still stands if you'd like to be the mother of _my_ child.” With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared, and the retort on the Captain's lips died. B’Elanna sank to the ground and began crying as she curled her knees up to her chest. Dreya kneeled down and took her wife in her arms again as B’Elanna sobbed.

 

“I'm not ready for this, Dreya. I can't be a mother to someone,” she mumbled, hanging on tightly to her wife. The blonde had wiped her tears away with her thumbs and kissed her forehead ridges.

 

“ _BangwI’_ , we will get through this together. I can't imagine anyone better to be the mother of my child,” Dreya assured her.

 

[Uncle Harry]

 

Dreya tracked Harry down just as he got back to his quarters after his shift ended. B’Elanna was still feeling ill and emotionally drained, so the brunette had went to their quarters to rest.

 

“Harry! You got some time free right now? I have something to tell you,” Dreya called, running up to Harry’s door as he was opening it.

 

“Sure, come on in,” Harry answered, leading her into the kitchen. Dreya went up to the replicator and ordered two Klingon ales. Harry took the offered mug from Dreya with a questioning look, but indulged in a few sips of the drink and set the heavy mug down. “What’s got you so worked up?” Dreya took a large gulp of her ale, set it down next to Harry’s, and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

 

“You’re going to be an uncle!” she replied, a giggle escaping her in excitement. Harry bent his head to the side in confusion. Dreya knew damn well that Harry didn’t have a sister to make that statement even remotely plausible.

 

“Dreya, what are you talking about?” he asked, utterly confused and wondering if the blonde needed to see The Doctor for mental status changes.

 

“Harry, I’m going to be a mom! Well, I mean, B’Elanna is. We both are?” Dreya babbled. Harry’s jaw dropped and he gripped the sleeve of Dreya’s uniform jacket.

 

“B’Elanna’s _pregnant_?” He asked, his eyebrows rocketing up to his hairline in surprise. Dreya nodded enthusiastically. “But - how?” This question caused Dreya to lose a bit of her steam.

 

“One letter. Q,” she bitterly answered, her face now sour with barely contained anger. “Our son is apparently a wedding present from the pain in the-” Dreya paused when she saw the look on Harry’s face suddenly change to awe.

 

“A son? She’s going to have a boy?” Harry asked, causing Dreya to nod her head again, her eyes wet with happy tears at the thought of the baby that was growing in her wife. “Holy shit, Dreya! Congratulations!” Harry had flung himself forward and gave Dreya a crushing hug that she returned, a few tears escaping down her cheek.

 

[The Parent Trap]

 

Dreya woke up in the middle of the night to find that B’Elanna wasn’t in bed. A loud sigh had clued her in to where B’Elanna was, though, as she got out of bed and padded towards the sigh. Standing in the doorway to the en suite, she watched, undetected, as B’Elanna held a hand over her lower abdomen, her shirt pulled up as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She looked sad and scared, caressing the not-yet-noticeable bump.

 

“Babe? Are you ok?” Dreya asked, stepping into the en suite and behind B’Elanna, wrapping her arms around her, letting one hand cover B’Elanna’s over their son. The Chief gave her a weak smile.

 

“I’m just - How am I going to do this, Dre?” She sounded distressed, and Dreya leaned down to nuzzle her neck.

 

“I’ll be here with you, _be’nal_ , every step of the way. I’m scared too but we’re going to do this together.” B’Elanna started unexpectedly crying, and Dreya turned her around and held her in close to her. “It’s ok, baby. You’re going to be a great mom and I’m so excited for this, for our family.” B’Elanna sniffled a few times and looked up to Dreya.

 

“It’s sooner than I thought we’d start a family, but I was going to suggest in the very near future that we see The Doc about planning a family, even if it meant that I carried all of them.” B’Elanna blinked, still in shock that in about seven months, they’d be parents. “I told you that I wanted to have as many children with you as you wanted.” Her wife gave her a watery laugh and buried her head against Dreya’s chest.

 

“If only my mother could see me now, married to another half Klingon and pregnant. In her own Miral way, she’d be proud.” Dreya rubbed her lower back and placed a kiss on her forehead ridges.

 

“Our son is going to have two very loving mothers who will make sure he knows he’s loved.”

 

“You say that now, _Sos_ , but wait until you’re up in the middle of the night changing diapers and feeding him,” B’Elanna teased.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

[Eight Chambered Heartbeat]

 

B’Elanna lay on the bio bed, with Dreya tightly holding her hand, as The Doctor ran the necessary prenatal scans. At three months along, today was the first time that they’d be able to hear their son’s heartbeat, and the moment was an emotional one as his little eight chambered heartbeat echoed in the sick bay for his mothers to hear. B’Elanna was brought to tears (damned hormones, she had been very emotional since she found out she was pregnant and was prone to crying over everything) and Dreya was positively giddy with excitement when The Doctor had happily exclaimed that Baby Torres and mom were doing excellent, and that when they came back in a month for their next follow up they would be able to get a scan of what he looked like. The Doctor then dismissed the mothers, shaking his head with mirth as they left hand in hand with beaming smiles.

 

[Chakotay’s Counsel II]

 

Chakotay smiled widely as the chime to his quarter’s doors sounded. He knew that it would be B’Elanna, since she once again tracked him down and requested some of his time. Her and Dreya had been acting a bit odd lately, and he knew something was up. He figured he’d find out what exactly was going on during this visit from his unruly Chief Engineer.

 

“Come in!” The doors hissed open to admit B’Elanna. She even looked somehow different to the Commander. She was a mix of happy, apprehensive, and terrified that Chakotay would never have wagered would be found on B’Elanna Torres. B’Elanna approached him and gave him a tight hug, in which he returned with no small amount of puzzlement.

 

“I need to talk to you about something. How about we sit down and I tell you what’s new in my life? I think you’ll definitely want to sit down for this.” Confused, yet compliant, Chakotay led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

 

“Are you ok? Is Dreya ok?” he asked, worry now plastered on his face. The Helmsman seemed fine, if not slightly dazed when he saw her on the bridge earlier. B’Elanna gave him a small, conflicted smile before just plunging ahead and letting it out.

 

“I’m pregnant, Chakotay.” He could only blink at her a few times before he found his words a few seconds later.

 

“ _Shit,_ B’Elanna! This is epic! Congratulations. I’m so happy for you and Dreya!” He wanted to press on, but lost a bit of steam as he saw that B’Elanna now looked weary and uncertain. “B’Elanna? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m scared, Chakotay. I’m afraid of being a bad mother, of being like Miral.” She looked so small and forlorn. He had known the little Klingon long enough to now understand her despair at repeating her mother’s mistakes. “I know that Dreya will be there every step of the way and that she’d never leave us, but I can’t help but be anxious about this.”

 

“You and Dreya are going to be wonderful parents! You both have so much love to give each other, and your child.” He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You both deserve to be happy and have a family of your own.”

 

“We’re having a son,” she said quietly, a smile creeping back up on her face. “Even had this pregnancy not been a ‘wedding present’ from Q, Dreya said she’d have asked The Doctor soon about starting a family even if she carried all of our children.”

 

“Wedding present from Q?” Chakotay’s face was contorted painfully in confusion as he tried to keep up.

 

“Long story,” she responded, shaking her head. Her smile was now impossibly wide. “Anyway, how do you feel about being called ‘Uncle Chakotay’?”

 

[The Mill]

 

These pain in the ass bio-gel packs were determined to be the bane of Chief Engineer B’Elanna Torres’ existence. No less than fifteen of them had blown out, for some unknown reason, on deck eleven and she grabbed her tool kit from her office to go fix them. As she stepped out into main engineering, she decided to recruit an assistant to help her get this done so that she could get home to her wife on time tonight.

 

“Nicoletti, grab a tool kit and come with me to deck eleven. We’ve got some gel packs to replace.” Nicoletti was one of the least annoying of her engineers and satisfactorily competent, so she figured that she could stand her company for a few hours. Also quick and obedient, Nicoletti was by her side, tool kit in hand, a moment later.

 

Nicoletti was a woman of few words and didn’t bother with small talk as they worked. They had only exchanged a few words the last hour and a half they had been working, when Nicoletti turned and looked over at B’Elanna.

 

“Chief?” B’Elanna grunted in response as she affixed a new gel pack with a hyperspanner, sparing Nicoletti and quick glance. “Can I ask you a question? A personal one?” Another quick glance and a raised eyebrow. Nicoletti pressed on. “Are you pregnant?”

 

With a clang, the hyperspanner in B’Elanna’s hand fell to the floor. “I- what?” Undeterred, Nicoletti looked down at the fallen tool, picked it up, and handed it back to her. B’Elanna looked like the Terran adage of ‘deer caught in headlights’.

 

“There’s something about you that’s changed the past couple of months. You carry yourself differently. You don’t give yourself all the menial bullshit jobs anymore when we’re slow, you just pawn most of them off on Joe or Vorik. You’ve seemed distracted a lot. Dreya seems different too.” B’Elanna let out a sigh. Might as well feed the rumor mill, since she wasn’t going to be able to hide it for too much longer anyhow.

 

Without a word, the Chief grabbed a PADD from her tool kit, called up a file on it, and handed it to Nicoletti. On the PADD was a scan of the baby from a few days ago, a black and white three-dimensional sonic image. Her engineer took the PADD cautiously and examined it, a huge smile forming on her face.

 

“I knew it!” She handed the PADD back, satisfied that she was right. B’Elanna wondered if she had won some kind of betting pool. “How far along are you?”

 

“Three months.” B’Elanna hoped that she wouldn’t ask too many more questions.

 

“Haven’t you only been married for two months?” the clever woman asked. B’Elanna bit back a groan.

 

“Yes.” Nicoletti seemed like she was out of questions for the time being, so B’Elanna turned back to the gel pack she had been working on. It was blessedly quiet for a total of about ninety seconds before she spoke up again.

 

“Did you and Dreya not plan this?”

 

“We didn’t plan for it to happen so _quickly_ ,” she answered through gritted teeth. Maybe if she just got it over with and spilled a few more details Nicoletti would shut up. “Our son was conceived on the night of our Klingon marriage oath. My pregnancy was an unexpected wedding gift from Q.”

 

“Oh. Well, congrats! I can’t wait to meet him!” Nicoletti, appeased for now, turned her hyperspanner and her attention back to the gel pack she had been working on.

 

B’Elanna shook her head and made a mental note to warn Dreya that the rumor mill was up and running. Nicoletti certainly wasn’t going to be the last person to bring this up and ask a bunch of aggravating questions.

 

 _Six more months of this to go_ , B’Elanna mused, grimly.

 

[Nursery Rhymes]

 

After a marathon sixteen hour shift, in which nothing seemed to want to go right, B’Elanna finally stumbled through the door to their quarters sometime around 0000 hours. She was exhausted, starving, aching, dirty, and bitchy. At four months pregnant, she was starting to show and people were getting on her nerves with the looks and the smiles and the well-wishes now that everyone knew. Couldn’t they tell that she was miserable and had no idea what she was doing?

 

Her wife was the only one who could keep her sane enough to deal with another four months of this, and she was glad to be finally coming home to her.

 

It was dark in the main room of their quarters when she entered, save for a ray of light coming from under the door of the second bedroom, which they had recently began setting up as the baby’s room. Rational deduction left B’Elanna to assume that she’d find Dreya in there, since it was the only light on at all in the quarters. Ignoring her own list of needs to satisfy for a moment, she quietly called out to Dreya before she pushed the door open and her heart melted when she found Dreya fast asleep on the floor.

 

The Helmsman had also been working very long days recently, so that she could accrue time off and extra rations for when the baby was born. She’d been working herself particularly hard this week, picking up some extra shifts in Stellar Cartography.

 

Sprawled out on her back, Dreya was currently snoring and surrounded by PADDs with instructions on how to assemble the baby’s furniture; It appeared that the furniture had defeated Dreya for now, pieces of the crib scattered around in a mocking manner. B’Elanna took a few minutes to admire her hard-working spouse as she slept. Walking over next to where Dreya was sleeping, B’Elanna gingerly sat on the floor next to Dreya. She pushed some hair off of the blonde’s forehead and gently woke her up with a few forehead ridge kisses.

 

Dreya greeted B’Elanna with a sleepy smile as she stirred awake. Sitting up a moment later and yawning, she leaned in to kiss B’Elanna. Then she placed a hand on B’Elanna’s bump, also greeting their son as she had taken to doing the past few weeks. No matter how she was feeling, it always brought a smile to see how Dreya already was with their baby and she knew that Dreya was going to be an amazing mom once he was born.

 

B’Elanna’s stomach growled, reminding her of how famished she was. The fact that she was now eating for two meant that missing too many meals wasn’t a possibility anymore, lest she be force fed by Dreya and/or The Doctor. She asked Dreya if she had eaten earlier and was glad to hear that her wife had at least got something in her stomach for dinner before throwing herself into the nursery project. Dreya stood, helped B’Elanna up off of the ground, and shooed her off to have a shower while she made her some dinner.

 

Too tired to argue, she got in the shower and gave more thanks to Kahless for this amazing woman in her life and their growing family.

[Your Mothers Need Sleep]

 

Dreya was heavily sleeping, with her mouth agape and slightly drooling, after working an eighteen hour shift when B’Elanna suddenly nudged her awake at 0300.

 

“Babe! Dreya, wake up,” she whispered. Dreya opened one eye at her _be’nal_ with a sleepy grunt and was then fully awake when B’Elanna gasped and placed a hand on her growing belly. Only three more months until Baby Torres was due.

 

“What's wrong, B’Elanna?” she asked, now on red alert, despite her exhaustion.

 

“Your son, he’s - _kicking_ me. He woke me up,” she replied, with a smirk. Dreya put her hand on B’Elanna’s abdomen and sharply inhaled in awe as she felt him kick. She then kissed her wife’s belly in the same spot the baby had kicked.

 

“Mr. Torres, while we are ecstatic to know how big and strong you are, your mothers need sleep,” Dreya spoke into her wife’s belly, with a mock serious tone. B’Elanna laughed and curled back up to Dreya, with Dreya draping her hand over their baby, and all three fell back to sleep.

 

[Absurd Terran Customs]

 

Samantha Wildman had insisted that her and some of the other girls throw B’Elanna a ‘baby shower’. B’Elanna had no idea what the hell that was, but she warily agreed when Sam and Kes cornered her about it. Dreya laughed when B’Elanna told her about it, explaining that it was an old Terran custom where expecting mothers were ‘showered’ with gifts for the baby. With a shrug, B’Elanna commented that Sam was overly excited when she brought it up and that she trusted her judgment on the necessity for the event.

 

_It couldn’t possibly be that bad, could it?_

 

The night of the shower, Dreya had recused herself from going for a night of drinking and pool with Harry, which she had been neglecting for too long. B’Elanna grumbled moodily, but relented because she knew that they would have very little free time to spend with their friends once the baby was born.

 

When she entered Sam’s quarters, precisely at 1800 hours, she was surprised to see who was there: Sam, Kes, both DeLaneys, Nicoletti, Seska, Tal Celes and the Captain herself. Off to the side, a table groaned under the weight of a mountain of wrapped gifts. She couldn’t believe that these ladies cared enough about her to attend her shower and gift her and Dreya with things for the baby. Dazed and overwhelmed with emotion and hormones, she was led off to a seat by Sam and sat down. Her human half sighed patiently, like Dreya would want her to, as the others fussed over her, giving her presents to open and asking to feel her baby bump. Her Klingon half was cranky and just barely tolerating the assault on her personal space. She felt disgusting and huge, yet they all clucked in approval at her swollen belly as they tried to feel him kicking.

 

An argument had broken out between the DeLaneys and Tal Celes as to who would get to babysit him first and B’Elanna was starting to get a headache.

 

She tried to imagine her mother years ago, pregnant with her, tolerating something like this and she somehow doubted that Miral would have been caught dead at a baby shower. The Chief was beginning to despair the rest of this baby shower and how much more she could take when Kes placed a chocolate cake in front of her. Blue and emblazoned with ‘ITS A BOY!’, the cake looked mouthwatering; It was made from scratch by Neelix and was just what B’Elanna needed. As she tucked into a piece of cake, she couldn’t help but marvel that, Human or Klingon, chocolate makes things better.

 

Maybe she wouldn’t need an escape plan from this absurd Terran custom after all.

 

[The Name Game]

 

Dreya and B’Elanna sat on the beach in the holodeck facsimile of the campsite where they took shore leave together. B’Elanna, due in four weeks, leaned back heavily on her wife as she sat between Dreya’s legs in the sand and looked out towards the ocean.

 

“You know, we still need to pick a name for the baby,” Dreya said, wrapping her arms around her wife and hugging her. They had been waiting to name him and time was running out.

 

“Do you want to name him Alex, after your brother?” B’Elanna asked.

 

“No,” Dreya answered decisively. “I actually like the name Charles, honestly. It was my great-grandfather’s name.” B’Elanna perked up and grinned.

 

“ _Charles_ ,” she replied, in thought. “Charles Thomas Torres.”

 

“Thomas for his middle name?” Dreya asked, her face scrunched up in distaste. “I don't know, babe-”

 

“Then his middle name will be Alexander. I'd really like to honor his uncle,” B’Elanna interjected, with a smile. Her wife could only nod in concession.

 

“Charles Alexander Torres, it is,” Dreya relented, with a smirk. She put a hand over B'Elanna’s swollen belly. “Hi, Charlie. Your moms can't wait to meet you!”.

 

“Neither can Grandma Katie, I bet,” B’Elanna offered, sending Dreya into a fit of laughter.

 

“Grandma Katie? Do you mean the _Captain_? She'll kill you if you call her that!” Dreya mused, snickering at the thought. B’Elanna snorted in laughter.

 

“I bet Grandma Katie won't mind, once she gets to hold him,” the brunette wagered.

 

[Beached Klingon]

 

B’Elanna was up in the middle of the night, again, sitting on the couch in the living room of their quarters. She was due in just a week or so and had been taken off duty by The Doctor two weeks ago. She felt swollen and uncomfortable, she couldn't sleep, had to pee every fifteen minutes, and hadn't seen her feet in two months.

 

Ever vigilant, even in her sleep, Dreya awoke, confirmed the absence of her wife, and got out of bed. She found B’Elanna staring off into space, her hand protectively over her abdomen. Her heart sank when she saw that B’Elanna was softly crying.

 

“Babe?” she asked, sitting on the couch next to her. The last month of the pregnancy had really taken a lot out of B’Elanna, and she had been tired and weepy, her hormones working overtime to prepare for Charlie’s birth.

 

“I feel so disgusting!” B’Elanna sobbed, leaning heavily into Dreya. Dreya enveloped her in her arms. “I feel like a beached whale!”

 

"No, baby. You're beautiful,” the blonde replied, leaving a kiss on her ridges.

 

"This little devil spawn is wreaking havoc on my bladder and you think I'm beautiful?!"

 

"Oh honey, don't be silly. You’re carrying my child and that’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen."

 

"Did you - Did you just call me SILLY?!"

 

 _Oh shit, wrong thing to say. Let’s back this up a bit_.

 

Dreya tilted B’Elanna’s chin up to look at her. “Listen to me honey. You can’t possibly know how beautiful I think you are. You’ve given me yourself and you’re giving me a child. You're giving me everything I ever wanted in life, babe. I never imagined I could have a gorgeous wife and a family.” B’Elanna sniffled and sighed.

 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Come back to bed with me so I can cuddle you and Charlie?” Hormonal outbursts quelled, for now, B’Elanna stood with Dreya and went back to bed.

 

[Due Date]

 

She had only been asleep for an hour or so and was having this awesome dream when a series of urgent nudges on her arm and a pained cry had Dreya awake and alert before she could process what was going on. She was used to being woken up in the middle of the night the last two months or so of B’Elanna’s pregnancy, assuring her and soothing her until she fell back asleep. Tonight, something was different though. B’Elanna was sitting straight up in bed, clutching her belly with one hand and pressing into her lower back with the other. Then she noticed that something felt wet on the bed.

 

B’Elanna unnecessarily informed Dreya that her water had broken.

 

Jumping into action, Dreya tossed the covers aside and helped B’Elanna out of bed. She guided her wife toward the en suite to let her use the toilet and get in the shower. After grabbing them some clean clothes, she joined B’Elanna in the shower. Clean and dressed a few minutes later, they started making their way towards sick bay, B’Elanna heavily leaning on Dreya.

 

It was finally time to meet Charlie.

 

[I’ll Have the Next One]

 

The Captain was awoken at 0217 by a call from The Doctor.

 

“Captain, you are requested to come to sick bay,” The Doctor cheerfully exclaimed. Janeway cursed the hologram’s lack of exhaustion and rubbed her eyes sleepily before replying.

 

“What’s the problem, Doctor?” she asked, wondering idly if she had missed some sort of Red Alert or other disaster while she had slept. A pained Klingon roar then came through her com badge, causing Janeway to bolt out of bed and towards her closet for clothes.

 

“Your daughters wish to inform you that your grandson is on his way,” The Doctor simply replied, before cutting off the com link and silencing the cries of excruciating pain from B’Elanna. The Captain quickly dressed and bounded out of the door for the sick bay. She heard the commotion coming from sick bay as she stepped out of the turbo lift on that level. As she ran into sick bay, a disheveled Dreya and a sweat-soaked B’Elanna greeted her. Dreya stood on one side of B’Elanna, bracing her upright on the bio bed and clutching her hand tightly as a contraction finished ripping through her. Janeway hurried to the other side of the smaller Klingon and took her other hand. B’Elanna looked up at her with a pained smile on her flushed face.

 

“Grandma Katie,” B’Elanna weakly quipped, as the pain subsided for a few moments and she could speak easier. “We’re sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night, but we couldn’t imagine you not being here when the baby was born.”

 

“Oh, honey, I wouldn’t want it any other way. Thank you. I’m so proud of you girls,” Janeway said, pulling B’Elanna and Dreya into a hug. She then backed up a bit to look at them with a crooked grin on her face. “But, Lieutenant Torres, if you call me ‘Grandma Katie’ again I’ll throw you in the brig.” Despite the circumstances, Dreya laughed out loud.

 

“See, _be’nal_ , I told you not to call her that!” Dreya retorted, trying to move away from B’Elanna’s hands that were now swatting at her.

 

“You’re lucky I love you so much, Lieutenant Torres, to endure this,” B’Elanna grunted, as another contraction came quickly. Dreya and the Captain gripped onto B’Elanna’s hands and let her squeeze them. The Doctor hurried in from where he had been in his office and disappeared under the sheet that covered B’Elanna’s legs to examine her.

 

“I’ll have the next one, love,” Dreya promised, wiping the sweat off of B’Elanna’s forehead ridges. Janeway gave Dreya an amused look as The Doctor reappeared from under the sheet.

 

“It’s time to push Lieutenant Torres, you’re fully dilated and crowning. Are you ready to meet your son?” he asked. She was exhausted and in unimaginable pain but resolutely nodded, strengthened by the presence of her wife and Captain.

 

[Welcome Aboard the USS Voyager]

 

Charlie was born without making a sound, as Klingon babies are known to, weighing in at nine pounds exactly (Dreya later mused that he must get his precision from B’Elanna). It was both mothers who cried instead as The Doctor wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to B’Elanna, after letting a mystified Dreya cut his umbilical cord. Baby Charlie was a perfect mix of his parents; His dark hair stuck up wildly in the air and his green eyes looked around alertly as B’Elanna attempted to feed him for the first time.

 

“Hi Charlie,” she cooed. “We’re so happy you’re here.” The mothers and Janeway were in awe at the tiny Klingon as he finished eating and hiccupped; His life wouldn’t be perfect growing up on the USS _Voyager_ , but he would be loved. B’Elanna handed their son over to Dreya to hold. It was apparent that he had his taller mother wrapped around his finger from the moment she first held him.

 

“Oh, Charlie. I wish your Uncle Alex, Grandma Sue, and Grandpa K’Har were here. They’d love you so much,” Dreya softly said, giving his delicate forehead ridges a kiss like she frequently did for B’Elanna. “But, my son, you have a ship full of family here with you now.” She walked him around the room for a bit, rocking him and telling him about her family. The Captain had stayed by B’Elanna’s side as the Chief had drifted off to sleep but now she came over to where Dreya and Charlie were currently seated in a chair.

 

“Can Grandma Katie hold him?” she asked, her eyes full of love for the newest crew member. Dreya gave her an amused smirk before she handed Charlie over to the Captain. Janeway stood with him for a while, gently smoothing his hair. “Welcome aboard the USS _Voyager_ , Mr. Torres.”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining me in B'Elanna and Dreya's world. We hope you've enjoyed your stay here.


End file.
